


Breathless

by befree2



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Breathplay, Choking, Deadpool/Spiderman - Freeform, Face-Fucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spideypool - Freeform, erotic asphyxiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 23:57:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7143746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/befree2/pseuds/befree2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade discovers one of Peter's kinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathless

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Spider-man or Deadpool. Or much of anything.
> 
> A/N: Just a short little oneshot. Peter's thoughts are in 'italics' (because let's be honest, Wade isn't the only one who talks to himself!) Let there be smut. Enjoy!

_ ‘God, when did I get to be such a  _ weirdo _?’ _

Peter squirmed beneath the hand around his throat, toes curling his already-hard cock twitching. It was a light touch, not restricting or threatening in any way, yet just the very  _ thought _ that the hand could press down and tighten around his windpipe turned him on more than anything he could ever remember.

“ _ Fuck _ , this is so  _ hot _ . You really like this, don’t you?” Wade’s voice was low in his ear.

Peter let out a whimper, which turned into a moan as Wade’s other hand tightened around his prick, picking up speed. Peter inhaled shallowly and bit his bottom lip as he nodded.

“ _ Come for me _ , Baby Boy,” Wade breathed, nipping Peter’s ear with his teeth and firming up the grip on his neck, still not  _ tight _ but just firm enough to send Peter over the edge.

Wade let go of his throat and stroked the back of his neck instead, pumping his own cock as Peter gulped down breaths of air in his own afterglow. 

“Nnng- _ fuck, yes _ ,” Wade shuddered, come spilling over Peter’s stomach and his still-heaving chest. Wade rolled to the side and collapsed onto his back to blink foggily at the ceiling. Peter tucked his head into Wade’s shoulder.

“That was new,” Wade said finally, turning to kiss Peter.

“Mmm-not... _ completely _ new,” he mumbled tiredly.

“Oh?” Wade grinned wickedly.

_ ‘I shouldn’t have told him that _ .’

“I just mean-I’ve always liked to...just hold my breath, y’know? Makes things...intense.”

Wade hummed in agreement. “Yeah, I know what you mean. And,” he hesitated for a moment before plowing on, “I think we make a good pair-I  _ love _ having you under me. I mean, I know you’re  _ way _ stronger than me, but when you’re...I just...”

_ ‘Okay, good. I didn’t make myself look like a total freak.’ _

“I think I get what you mean, ” Peter answered back, sparing him from explaining himself and earning a peck to the forehead. “Hnn,” Peter sighed contentedly. “Don’ wanna get up,” he chuckled.

Wade pecked him on the lips this time, moving away on the bed. “Then don’t. I’ll clean up.  _ You  _ need to sleep, little spider. You’ve got class in the morning.”

* * *

 

Peter had spent all week thinking about it; A fantasy he’d had while jacking off in the shower Tuesday morning; one that had gotten him ridiculously turned-on even as he’d sat on the dirty, crowded bus on the way home. Now, as he lay sprawled across the couch between Wade’s legs, he was getting hard again just  _ thinking _ about doing it. The fact that he lay face-down using Wade’s stomach as a pillow, so very  _ close _ to his crotch, wasn’t helping matters.

“Peter?”

“Huh?” he was jerked out of his thoughts.

“You’re not watching at  _ all _ , are you?” Wade smirked.

“Erhh-no, not really,” he admitted.

“That commercial you hate came on and you didn’t even complain about it. What’s on your mind?” he asked, stroking Peter’s jawline. Peter didn’t answer. Instead he licked his lips and pulled himself up to a position to kneel between Wade’s thighs. “What have you been thinking about, Baby Boy?” Wade asked again, running one hand down Peter’s chest and the other down to squeeze his cock, already at half-mast.

“I-” he licked his lips again, “I really liked what we did the other night…” Wade’s eyes lit up as he brought a hand up to Peter’s neck, tracing it lightly. Peter had other ideas, though. “I-I thought...I was thinking,” he struggled with his words, anxious, “There are other ways you could-I mean, it doesn’t have to be your  _ hands _ …”

Wade hesitated, hands stilling as he tried to make sense of what Peter was attempting to get across. “You want me to...choke you? Without hands,” he breathed, putting two and two together as he watched Peter’s flushed face and averted eyes. “Baby Boy,  _ you wanna choke on my cock _ ?”

_ ‘It sounds so bad like that. So hot.  _ God _ , his voice-’ _

“You want me to fuck your face?” Wade hissed, grabbing his jaw roughly and forcing him to look up.

“Yes! Oh,  _ god _ -” Peter let out a strangled cry as Wade dragged him up for a sloppy kiss. 

_ ‘I’m such a freak!’ _

“Baby boy,” Wade groaned and smashed their mouths together again. He slipped both hands down to pull Peter’s jeans to his knees and grab a handful of his ass. “Shut  _ up _ ,” he growled out at nobody in particular, “Jesus, I’m already hard-I don’t  _ know _ where he’s going-” Wade babbled as Peter stood up and kicked his jeans and boxers off. “Oh!” Wade grinned, as Peter swung his right leg back onto the couch between Wade’s knees, the other foot staying on the floor so that he was effectively straddling Wade’s leg. “Daddy  _ like _ .”

Wade stopped talking when Peter pulled Wade’s sweatpants to his knees and took him in his mouth. He started out slowly, licking up the veined underside of Wade’s cock and just kissing the tip. Peter pulled back and started to go down again, oh-so carefully raking his front teeth over the head before he finally sunk down, opening mouth until the tip hit the back of his throat, only as far as he had gone before. Peter hesitated for the briefest moment, inhaling deeply through his nose, and relaxed his throat, pushing further.

“ _ Mmph! _ ” Wade grabbed at the couch cushions, balling them up beneath his fists. “ _ Fuck _ -!”

Peter pushed until his nose was flat against Wade’s pubic bone and bobbed once-twice before he backed off a little, his gag reflex kicking in and forcing him to swallow.

“Ohh,” Wade breathed, reaching down to run his fingers through Peter’s hair and stroke his face with his thumb. Peter took him all the way in again, and this time he swallowed while Wade’s cock was deep in his throat and whatever had been keeping Wade quiet broke loose. “Fuck,  _ yes _ , Peter. Take it, Baby Boy. Lemme see you take it-” Peter bobbed a couple of times and pulled back to breathe, bringing his hands up to Wade’s own and placing them on the back of his head. 

“You’ve got a dirty little mind,” Wade growled. “And a dirty little mouth. I’m gonna fuck your mouth, Spidey. You want that? You want me to fuck your pretty little face?” Wade took a handful of hair and held Peter’s head still as he bucked his hips up, thrusting into Peter’s throat. “You’ve got such a good mouth, Peter,” Wade babbled. “So pretty,” he pulled out and allowed Peter to gulp down air as he traced Peter’s lips with the head of his cock. Wade waited until he had caught his breath and pushed his head back down.

Peter moaned around Wade’s cock, shifting his hips and smearing precome across Wade’s thigh.

“Touch yourself,” Wade tugged on Peter’s hair a little harder. “I wanna watch you come.”

Peter obeyed, fisting himself roughly while Wade continued to fuck his mouth, only pulling out occasionally to let Peter breathe. Peter’s nose was running now so that he couldn’t get any air through his nose at all, and putting control of his breathing completely in Wade’s hands. Wade seemed to be going longer and longer between each break, forcing him to hold his breath just a little longer each time and driving Peter closer and closer to orgasm.

“Come for me,” Wade ordered suddenly, and sunk himself deep into Peter’s throat, holding completely still. When he realized that Wade wasn’t going to move, Peter started to swallow around him, pumping his own cock frantically. Wade held him, pressing the back of his head tighter until Peter was  _ just _ on the verge of pushing away for air, and thrust his hips one last time.

Peter came, shuddering and spraying come over his own chin, just as Wade made to push him away. Peter resisted, depriving himself of precious air for one moment longer so that he could feel his throat fill with come, burning his nose and triggering his gag reflex again, forcing him to swallow quickly as he broke away to collapse on top of Wade, gasping desperately for breath.

Wade made sure Peter was okay and let out a long, satisfied sigh as he stroked his hair. Peter was still gulping down air. He had landed with his head on Wade’s hipbone, facing his sensitive prick and making it twitch with each heavy exhale.

“That was the hottest fucking thing I’ve  _ ever _ done. Or seen. Or  _ fantasized  _ about,” Wade said lazily.

Peter swallowed, still struggling to steady his breathing. Wade’s deflating cock twitched again, making Peter chuckle. “I’ve been fantasizing about that all week,” he said hoarsely, licking his lips and bringing a hand up to wipe his own come from his chin. He brought the other hand up to wipe his nose. “And you  _ still _ completely blew all expectations out of the water.”

Wade squirmed a little, adjusting himself, and pulled Peter up to lay on his chest.“Nap,” he managed, and pulled a blanket down from the arm of the couch to cover them up sloppily.

“Mm,” Peter agreed, closing his eyes.


End file.
